


free falling

by WishingTree



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, is it a bird? is it a plane? no it’s your friendly neighbourhood DISASTER ALIEN WHOMST I ADORE, it’s SUPER YAZ, loveable light of my life, what’s that in the sky!, y’all guess what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 01:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16822063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishingTree/pseuds/WishingTree
Summary: “Oh, you’re human! Humans can’t fly! Can they fly?” She stops to think about it and then seems to come to a conclusion, and even though Yaz doesn’t understand how she can possibly smile any wider, she does. “No, they can’t! They definitely can’t!”A tale of the woman who fell to Earth, and of the one who caught her.





	free falling

**Author's Note:**

> well my whole idiot brain made the association between someone falling with someone being there to catch them, and also apparently superheroes are my shit.

It’s a decently nice night, average to the point of complete boredom, and Yaz tilts her head back and sighs, staring up at the sky. Her eyes idly scan over the stars, and then she stills.

…There’s a person falling from the sky.

There’s a _person_ falling from the _sky_ , and there shouldn’t be a person falling from the sky, but there is, and Yaz doesn’t take the time to think about it before launching herself up into the air.

She squints her eyes in the wind as she picks up speed, flying as fast as she’s ever flown, and she really hopes she can manage a rescue. She’s never tried to rescue anybody before, especially not from a situation like _this_.

Trying to also judge her timing and proximity, she shoots up past the falling person and then pulls the tightest loop she can manage, flipping around in an arc so her head is facing the Earth. She doesn’t let herself stop to take in exactly how far away the ground is and the fact that she’s now hurtling straight for it, and instead presses her arms in close and accelerates.

It’s not graceful when she reaches out and snatches the person around their waist, and she gets a flailing hand to the face before they seem to realize what’s happening and clumsily throw their arms around Yaz’s neck. 

Getting a good grip, she starts to pull up, gritting her teeth as the wind whips past her and tugs violently at her hair and clothes, and she’s so focused on not crash landing directly into the ground at a speed that will surely turn them into pancakes that she completely misses the fact that they’re on a direct collision course with a train.

Ah.

They crash land onto the roof of the last car, smashing right through the ceiling, and it’s only by some miracle that Yaz has managed to slow them enough that they don’t go through the floor of the train as well, right down to the tracks. All things considered, it’s probably better than landing in the dirt.

Probably.

Opening her eyes with a groan and struggling to get her breath back, Yaz squints at the gaping hole above her and winces, trying to remember when she’d actually closed her eyes.

Must have been on impact. That was a sensible thing to do. 

The person on top of her wriggles, reminding Yaz of the whole reason she’s in this situation lying on the floor of a train car surrounded by far more debris than is comforting, and also cluing her in to why it’s become so difficult to breathe.

“Oi,” she chokes out, tapping the person’s back, and they obligingly roll off, letting Yaz push herself to her feet and then stagger back, pressing a hand to her temple and trying to compensate for the head rush that always comes when she overexerts her powers.

“You alright?” the mystery woman asks, and Yaz sucks in a breath, trying to calm her racing heart. 

“You - you - oh my god! What was that?” she exclaims, finally looking up and getting her first good look at the person she’d just fallen out of the sky with.

All messy hair gleaming gold, the woman is absolutely stunning, with sparkling eyes and an earnest look on her face. The clothes she’s wearing are comically oversized on her slight frame, a tattered suit that hangs off of her like it belongs to somebody significantly taller than her, and this is just adding to Yaz’s confusion.

“Oh, brilliant!” the woman ignores her question and hops up, tilting alarmingly to the side before righting herself and planting her feet firmly on the floor with her arms spread for balance.

“Madam, what - ” 

“This is absolutely brilliant!” She drags the words out like she isn’t entirely sure what they should sound like, and Yaz struggles to understand what’s happening. She’s completely out of her depth, wondering if there are visible question marks floating around her head, and she continues to focus on steadying her breathing. Blinking hard, she starts to make a list of what she does know, falling back on her police training.

They’re standing in a wrecked train car, a train car that has been wrecked due to their smashing through it, and this woman looks completely unharmed. She doesn’t seem worried about the fact that she fell from the sky, that she survived falling from the sky, nor that Yaz caught her, that Yaz has the ability to catch her, that they _both_ survived. She appears to be completely unconcerned about all of it, and Yaz can’t do anything but gape at her.

“Who are you?” she manages.

“Who am I?” the woman repeats, pursing her lips, “Hm. Good question, that. Who am I?” 

Yaz waits, but she doesn’t come up with an answer, instead shaking her head.

“That’ll come back later. Probably. Who are you though?” She brightens and spins to face Yaz, holding out her hands, “You seem proper amazing!”

“You don’t even know me,” Yaz says blankly, still completely confused about literally everything but finding herself oddly charmed, and the woman cocks her head to the side, blowing some loose hair out of her face.

“Well, you saw something very unusual, and your first instinct was to fly directly at it. Rightly fast, if you being able to catch me is any indication! Thank you for that, by the way,” she beams at her, “I don’t think I’ve ever been caught midair by a human before!” 

She freezes, eyes widening, and Yaz is almost surprised enough that she immediately resettles, on guard until the woman gasps excitedly. 

“Oh, you’re human! Humans can’t fly! Can they fly?” She stops to think about it and then seems to come to a conclusion, and even though Yaz doesn’t understand how she can possibly smile any wider, she does. “No, they can’t! They definitely can’t!” 

Swelling up with delight, she bounces forward on her toes and clasps her hands together. The too-long sleeves flop over to hide her fingers, but she’s too excited to care, not bothering to shake them loose.

Biting her lip, Yaz suddenly realizes that she’s just revealed her greatest secret to this strange woman, and that might not be the best thing she could’ve done. “Erm, no, well - ” 

“If a tree falls in a forest,” the woman recites, pacing around with a wild sort of energy that Yaz finds entrancing despite herself, “Then - no, wait, trees? Why am I talking about trees?” 

She continues to mumble to herself, but then gets distracted by something and steps over to Yaz, examining her with curious eyes. “You can fly, does that make you some kind of superhero? I love superheroes, really admire the whole - ” 

Suddenly there comes another crashing sound from not too far away, and they both jump, whirling around in surprise. The train shakes with what can only be another impact, one at least big enough to rival their own, and Yaz’s eyes widen.

“Come on then!” the woman yells, running over to the door and yanking at it. But they’ve clearly damaged it with their unconventional landing, the framework bent and twisted near the top, and Yaz clears her throat to get the woman’s attention.

“I’ve got a better idea,” she tells her, grinning and beckoning her towards her, and the woman’s eyes sparkle as she turns her back to Yaz. 

It’s only when she steps forward and throws both arms around Yaz’s neck in a carefree motion that Yaz’s brain clues itself in to exactly what this entails.

Taking another deep breath and hoping the woman doesn’t notice how red her cheeks have suddenly become, she tightens her arms around her waist and bends her knees, shooting up through the hole they’d left in the roof of the train car. 

“Oh, I know!” the woman yells in Yaz’s ear, clearly thrilled about something, “It’s not trees, it’s leading elephants to water, yes? Sleeping dogs have silver linings?” 

“I don’t think that’s it!” Yaz yells back, laughing even though they’re flying towards something that’s probably going to turn out to be even more confusing than this woman.

Said woman grins at her, spitting out blonde hair, and Yaz tries not to let herself get distracted.

“What do I call you?” she asks loudly, adjusting her grip around Yaz’s neck, and Yaz raises an eyebrow.

“My name’s Yasmin,” she calls back, “Yaz to my friends.”

The woman beams once again, Yaz instinctively smiling back, watching as she nods decisively. “Well flying human Yaz, it is an honour to meet you. Are you going to tell me why you can fly later?”

Yaz laughs again, marvelling at the way her eyes are reflecting the moonlight. “Yeah, alright. Maybe later.” 


End file.
